Nothing could stop mefrom you
by Dancingwind
Summary: Rin's gone,will Fluffy ever care about another human?


Nothing could stop me.from you  
  
Chapter 1  
  
So that's it, Rin is gone, Sesshoumaru feels the pain in his heart, but somehow he can't cry out. Rin has been so important in his life, the first human being he's ever cared about. He didn't understand Inuyasha's affections to Kagome, but he didn't know he, the great prince himself, had long since fallen in love with a little human girl. Rin is taken, and she's never coming back.  
  
In a misty frame, he almost sees Rin, his beloved Rin, walking toward him in her childish steps. But puff, everything is gone again, then he sees Inuyasha somewhat laughing at him.and then.he closes his eyes, and falls deeply in sleep.  
  
"What a group of losers." Dai thought to herself. The party has just gone wild, so she left regardlessly. It's going to be a long way home, but she'd rather walk then wait for her "date" to drive her home. If only she hadn't come to this blind date, murmured her. "AHHHHH...." She fell into something, and the next thing she knows, everything is black."  
  
"Oh, that hurtssss." Dai woke up in a bunch of trees, but she's not injured, thank god. She tried to stand up, that takes a while.  
  
" Damn high-heels!" She kicked a tree to make herself feel better. "Where the hell am I? Apparently not anywhere I've been before."She walked on, without knowing where she's going.  
  
"Ouch!" She tripped over something, and fell again on the ground. Dai's been known as the "tripping queen" in her friends, since she trips all the time, and never watch where she's going. She stands on her feet; balance her, and looks back. Under the moon, there's a handsome man with silvery hair that reflects the moonlight, long and beautiful eyes closed tightly, wearing an old fashion kimono, sleeping against a tree.  
  
"Wow," Dai said in surprise, "That hair, is so wonderful." The guy's eyebrow rises a bit over the voice, and slowly he opens his eyes, she realizes they are pure golden color. He looks up at Dai in confusion. "Oh,I'm sorry, sir, but could you tell me where ."  
  
" Rin, is that you?" She was cut off by him. "Who, who are you? And why are you dressed in this weird outfit?"  
  
He jumped up and made a gesture of drawing his sword.  
  
Dai was scared to jump back a step, "Well, sir, I think I'm lost, and frankly, I was going to ask you the same thing about the outfit."She was dressed in a white tank top and a jean jacket and jeans, with her hair tied to the top of her head. "That's hardly weird compare to his clothes."Dai thought. But she's trying her best to be calm and talk politely. But before she could say something, a cold look passed in the guy's gold eyes that made her jerk.  
  
A thought passed in Sesshoumaru's sharp mind, "That's right, this human girl must traveled here like Inuyasha's girl did, no wonder her clothes are like Inuyasha 's sweetheart's." Human girl, Rin, he couldn't seem to get Rin out of his head. The eyes saddened in front of Dai. She suddenly forgot about the fact that she's lost in a forest with a handsome man in odd clothes. She softly knelt down next to him.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Sesshoumaru quickly shot her a worried look.  
  
"What does this human girl want from me? Is she maybe a spy from Inuyasha?" He knows with Rin just gone, he can never stand another blow. He looked up into her jade green eyes, somehow this stranger gives him the feeling Rin ,and only Rin had given him before, a feeling that he could trust this girl, a feeling that she's here to make him feel better. He shakes his head lightly as if he's trying to get out of his thoughts. Sesshoumaru smiled sadly, "I'm Sesshoumaru, and I have a feeling that you are from another world."Ehh, the memory of Rin is making him being nice with this human.  
  
"ANOTHER WORLD!!!!!!!WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Dai screamed in terror. But Sesshoumaru 's eyes seem to calm her down a little. "I.maybe you are right, I mean look at my clothes.But where am I really?"  
  
Sesshoumaru told her in a rather calm voice. "Do you remember what happened right before you came here?" Something about this girl just made him want to protect her, in this case, at least help her.  
  
"Well, the last thing I remember is that I fell into something underground, then I just woke up in this forest.oh.and by the way.I'm Dai." She fell asleep on Sesshoumaru 's shoulder just then, she's too tired and exhausted. Sesshoumaru 's handsome face felt a little blush, as he thinks about what just happened so fast.  
  
"Maybe I'll have to go to Inuyasha for help, after all he's got one of these little chicks too. Why do I feel so obligated to help this girl anyway?" He takes off his fluff and uncomfortably wraps it around the Dai, and with the unfinished thought, and Dai sleeping on his chest, he fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
